The Rise of the Stars
by gurrenlagann29
Summary: Now that Akatsuki is almost completely gone, a new threat has surfaced to destroy the world and the threat is named Hoshikuzu. This is my first fanfic so don't be mean please.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Stars

My first fanfic for Naruto so plz don't criticize too much.

_A dark cave somewhere in the Land of Rain. _

"Akatsuki has fallen." A voice said to the group.

"What? Are you fucking serious?" another voice stated.

"That is correct my fellow colleague. Most of them have either died or abandoned the organization. So, now we can finally carry on with our plan." The first voice stated. "To annihilate all ninja arts and cleanse this world, but we are still missing 2 crucial members of our group, _Hoshikuzu_. We will send out 2 of our members to find worthy candidates. From here on we will now split into our 2 man groups and carry on with a mission for everyone" the voice stated. "We will stop Madara Uchiha from obtaining the Hachibi and Kyubi and stop the 'Moon Eye's Plan' from happening, but we will need 2 people to go after each Jinchuuriki. Narina Namikaze and Sakitake Uchiha will go after the Kyubi while Cynatou and I go after the Hachibi. Everyone got that, now DISMISS." The voice finished talking and Narina and Sakitake were left alone in the cave.

"Well," Sakitake finally said "Guess we'd better go after that Jinchuuriki huh." Narina said nothing. "Well jeez ya don't have ta be so damn gloomy all the time" Sakitake remarked as she walked out of the cave. "Huh, hey wait up will ya" he said.

"We should get going before it starts raining, don't you think Sakitake" she finally said.

"Whatever ya say Narina, so how long exactly has it been since you've been to Konoha?"

She said nothing but "Ninpou, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a large phoenix appeared before her "Let's get going."

_Elsewhere, Cynatou and the leader set out to find the Hachibi. _

"Well Cynatou, we have no idea where the Hachibi is so I shall locate it by searching for its chakra" the leader finally said.

"Well have fun with that, Kazeshini. I'm gonna go lookin for Hidan and bring him back" Cynatou said.

"Are you sure he will be alive" Kazeshini commented.

"Hah, as if Hidan could ever die, moron."

"I heard that he was defeated by some kid from the Nara clan from Konoha" Kazeshini replied.

"Like I give a damn about that. I'm gonna get him back since were the only ones actually _in_ the Land of Fire."

"I will wait here for you then, but if I signal you and you haven't gotten Hidan then you forget about him and teleport here as soon as possible. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah I know god ya don't have ta be so goddamn serious all the freakin time." And with a _whoosh_, Cynatou was gone.

Finding Hidan wasn't as easy as Cynatou thought it was going to be.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" But no one was kidding here with around 50 Anbu Black Ops surrounding him. "Goddamn it all" he cursed as they surrounded him. He pulled out his black scythe and his wind element chakra infused with it. "Lord Jashin will pass judgment on all of you bastards" he yelled as he cut one of the Anbu on the arm. Within 30 minutes he had only killed about 3 Anbu. _Damn these bastards are fast, it's not even worth cursing them since it'll take too damned long _he thought. Then suddenly from the trees a giant hammer flung down and knocked out about 5 Anbu. "What the hell was that!" Cynatou exclaimed.

"Well, well whadd'ya know brother, we weren't the only ones looking for master Hidan after all, he he you owe me 100 yen."

"Goddamn you Mekko I lost the bet again."

"Well that's what you get for being a horrible gambler ku ku ku."

"Shut up will ya, now let's just kill these morons, dig up Hidan, and get out of here."

"Hey, just who the fuck do ya think you are butting in on my fight, I'll have Lord Jashin pass judgment on YOU if you don't fucking butt out." Cynatou yelled angrily at the two arguing in the tree.

"Lord Jashin, pass judgment on us? Hah, don't make me laugh." Mekko said as she pulled out a Jashin pendant.

"Huh you guys are Jashinists too?" Cynatou asked confused.

"Well no duh ya dumbshit, and I see you're one as well but what's with that cloak?" Mekko asked.

"I'll tell ya later. And as of right now I say we kill all of these fucking Anbu and get Hidan put back together." Cynatou said.

"Fine by me and my brother Shizuki."

_Around an hour later 50 dead Konoha Anbu lay all around the surrounding area. _

"Well that was fun now wasn't it?" Mekko remarked.

"Shut up and start digging dammit." Cynatou replied throwing Mekko and Shizuki each a shovel.

"Hey aren't you gonna dig too?" Shizuki asked.

"Why should I when you 2 are gonna do it anyways?"

"You asshole you're using us aren't you." They both said at once.

"Of course I'm using you, I was fighting those bastards longer than you were so I'm fucking tired." Cynatou said as he laid under a tree. A rock sailed through the air right into Cynatou's face. "OUCH. The fuck was that for!" he yelled.

"For not waking up when we told you to 10 freakin minutes ago." Mekko explained.

"Well you didn't have to throw a dammed rock at my face!" he yelled again.

"But I didn't want to stop digging so I threw a rock at you and it worked." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well how far have you gotten at least?" he asked sharply.

"Come here" Mekko said "and put your head down to the rocks." He did as told and listened. For a moment nothing and then he could hear a muffled version of every curse word known to man.

"Yup that's master Hidan all right. Well keep digging until you get his head out."

_Back on the way to Konoha. _

"We're arriving Narina. Narina? What's wrong partner?" Sakitake asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing, let's just keep going." They flew into the village unseen due to them flying around a mile or so above. "Let's begin with a few attention getters." Narina stated.

"Got'cha." Sakitake replied as he got out around a hundred kunai each with explosive tags strung together by flammable cords. He flung the kunai all around making sure they landed a good distance apart. "And now" he said as he made hand signs "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu." And the lines were set on fire. "And now we watch as the village is blown up little by little." Sakitake chuckled to himself. The lines burned down to each kunai at the same pace and then they all detonated at the same time.

"What was that Iruka-sensei?" a student asked.

"I-I don't know what it was." But he knew someone was attacking the village. "Umm class is dismissed for today children. So you can all go home now." A cheer from all the students and the classroom was empty, even Iruka was on his way to meet with all the Jounin to see what was going on. "Kakashi what the heck is going on out here?" Iruka asked.

"Someone has attacked the village and that someone, is right up there." He said pointing to the phoenix in the sky.

"Why are they attacking the village?" Iruka asked. "I don't know, but I think we're going to find out." He said as the phoenix flew towards them. When the bird landed 2 people in black cloaks with hoods jumped off. _Akatsuki _Kakashi thought _No wait, Akatsuki's cloaks aren't like this_.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The man responded "We are _Hoshikuzu _and we have come for Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Stars

Chapter 2

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I said we have come for Uzumaki Naruto, where is he" Sakitake answered?

"Why are you looking for him" Kakashi asked?

"We require the power he holds, but you do not need to worry. We will kill him as painlessly as possible and extract the Bijuu from his body" Sakitake told them.

"Why do you want the Kyubi inside of Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"That is none of your concern, so if you stay out of our way we will not have to kill you" Sakitake remarked.

"Sorry, but we won't allow you to take Naruto. You'll have to kill us first" Kakashi stated pulling out a kunai.

"That's a shame. I was really hoping not to have to use it here, but I'll make an exception for you Copy-Cat Ninja Kakashi" Sakitake said pulling his hood off.

"Y-you're, an UCHIHA. But how is that possible, the entire clan was wiped out" Iruka exclaimed.

"That may be true Iruka, but remember before Itachi killed everyone that an Uchiha went missing from the village after his closest friend and brother were killed, so this man could very well be him" Kakashi explained.

'_**Clap clap' **_"Excellent observation Kakashi, I wouldn't have expected any less from you, but I possess one thing you don't. Permanent Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Kakashi and Iruka were both surprised by the statement.

"You know, that if used too much, the Mangekyou Sharingan will blind it's user, but if the user's brother also has the Mangekyou either of them can take the others eyes and have an inextinguishable light and will be blind no longer, and that is exactly what I did to my younger brother after he obtained the Mangekyou" Sakitake explained.

"You would kill your own brother for ultimate power!? Why did you do it?" Iruka asked.

"I didn't want to, but he insisted that I take his eyes so that I could continue to lead our clan. But I had other ideas to find strong enemies to try out my new eyes on, and joining Hoshikuzu allowed me to do just that" Sakitake said.

Just then the other Jounin and about 100 Anbu Black Ops came to help. "We have you surrounded and outmatched. Give up" one of the Anbu said.

"You are the ones who are outmatched" Narina replied.

"What do you mean we are outmatched" the Anbu said.

"Come fight me, all of you Anbu against me, and you will find out" she said jumping over the rooftops to the Hokage face carvings.

The Anbu followed her until they surrounded her on top of the mountain. Narina pulled off her cloak revealing armor covering her left arm.

"Be careful she has chakra armor covering her left arm" an Anbu said.

"You cannot block my Katon attacks" she said as flames engulfed the chakra armor.

--------Back to Cynatou, Mekko, and Shizuki.---------

"What the hell is Hoshikuzu?" Shizuki and Mekko both asked together.

"Well it is an organization that centers on Jashinism and it is our goal to destroy all Ninja Arts and cleanse the world" Cynatou explained.

"That's a pretty big task to go along with" Mekko chuckled.

"I'm all for it" Hidan called from the spot where Shizuki was putting him back together.

Just then Kazeshini's Shadow Clone appeared before them. "Cynatou it is time to come back. I see you have found Hidan and two people that could very well join us. Have you asked them?" Kazeshini asked him.

"Well I haven't asked them yet, but they are Jashinists like us" Cynatou answered.

"Very well, come back and bring all three of them with you."

"Yes sir" Cynatou said. And Kazeshini's Shadow Clone was gone. "Well I guess we should get going, we can each carry part of Hidan's body with us" Cynatou told them.

"I call his head" Mekko yelled as she grabbed Hidan's head and shoved it into her backpack.

"Ow get me out of here goddammit" Hidan yelled as they set off to where Kazeshini waited for them.

-------Back in Konoha.-------

A blast of chakra that could be felt for miles exploded above the Hokage carvings. "What was that explosion?" Iruka asked.

"It was the deaths of about half of those Anbu getting burned beyond the point of death" Sakitake answered.

"What do you mean by that" Iruka said.

"I mean that she just killed 30 of them at the least, and that's only the beginning" Sakitake said with a grin on his face. "Narina would probably get pretty mad at me if I didn't start killing all of you guys soon, so let's start" he said forming hand signs for a Fire Style attack "Katon."

Naruto had slept in late today REALLY late. "Man I'm still tired and it's almost noon already" he yawned. He ate breakfast, got dressed, and went to walk around when Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and everyone else ran up to him. "Hey guys what's the big rush for?" Naruto asked.

"The village is under attack you moron" Sakura yelled. That's when they felt the chakra blast from on top of the Hokage carvings.

"Wha-what was that" Naruto asked.

"Let's go, they need our help" Sakura said. They all ran to the mountain as fast as they could.

"What the hell are you" one of the Anbu asked her.

"I am the woman who killed you, that is all you need to know" Narina said as she threw a shuriken at the Anbu.

The shuriken was blocked by a kunai. "And just who the hell do you think you are coming in and attacking our village" Kiba yelled at her with everyone else standing around him.

"So a bunch of kids think they can take me on, hah look around, I have killed at least half of the Anbu that chased me up here and you think that you can take me on and win" Narina told them.

"You didn't answer our question" Naruto told her "why are you attacking our village?"

"You are Uzumaki Naruto are you not, we have come for you" Narina said.

"Wha-what do you want with me."

"Isn't it obvious, we want the Kyubi inside of you" Narina said.

"Hey" Kiba said "doesn't she kinda look like Naruto?"

"What? Hmm now that you think about it she does resemble Naruto, a lot" Sakura replied.

"You don't think that she could be his…" Kiba implied.

"His what" Sakura asked back.

"His…sister" Kiba said.

"Sister, are you crazy Naruto's an only child" Sakura replied back.

"Think about it, for all we know Naruto could have multiple siblings no one knows about" Kiba said.

"I guess you're right" Sakura said as Narina blasted Chouji, Lee, and Ten Ten with pure chakra from her arm.

"I told you that you were no match for me" Narina told them. Lee kicked her arm and the armor cracked a bit from the force of the impact.

"Naruto, hit her armor with a Rasengan and it'll break" Lee told Naruto. Naruto followed his advice and hit her armor full on with a Rasengan. The armor broke off of her arm and she just chuckled.

"You idiots. Do you realize what you've just done" she told them all.

"Yeah we broke your armor and now your attacks are useless" Lee said confidently.

"You doomed yourselves you know. The chakra armor on my arm was not for offense, it was to channel my out of control chakra and seal it inside me so I could control it easily. But now that it is gone, my full powers will be unleashed" she said as black chakra surrounded her body.

Sakura recognized that it looked exactly like the time when Naruto got angry at Orochimaru on the 'Heaven and Earth' bridge. "It can't be," she said "she's a Jinchuuriki too?"

"That is correct young woman. I, Narina Namikaze, am the host of the Bijuu, the Jubi" Narina exclaimed.

"Na-Namikaze, you couldn't be! The only person with the name Namikaze was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, you couldn't possibly have any connections to him could you" they asked all at once.

"You see I am his daughter" she said as the Jubi's chakra cloak surrounded her and the first tail formed.

"You were originally from the village, why are you destroying it right after we just got it rebuilt from the time Nagato attacked" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to see the home of the one who killed my father and mother destroyed by his very own sister, who would do anything to kill him" she said as she pointed at Naruto and became angrier.

"Wait, it wasn't my fault. Our father, the Fourth, wouldn't want you to do this" Naruto told her.

"SHUT UP you don't think I don't care about him huh, all I want is my memory of him back. As each day goes by the memory of father fades more and more" Narina said sadly. Just then Kazeshini showed up and knocked Narina out.

"Wait where are you going" Naruto chased after them.

"You will have your day to fight her Uzumaki Naruto, but as of today she has had too much stress" Kazeshini said looking at her burnt arm. "Good-bye, for now Kyubi no Jinchuuriki" and Kazeshini was gone.

"I have a sister" Naruto said in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of the Stars

Chapter 3

"Are you awake, Narina" Kazeshini asked her as she lay on a bed.

"Ugh, wha-what happened" she asked holding her head.

"You just got a little worked up, but now everything will be fine. I replaced your chakra armor with a brand new model so now you can control Katon and Futon jutsu" he told her assuringly.

"Ha, now that you're all better we can finally get moving again" Sakitake commented from across the room.

"I suppose, I mean if Narina is ready I do have a small mission for you two" Kazeshini said.

"What type of mission" Sakitake and Narina asked at the same time.

"Well we need a bit of money to pay our new members and I found a serial killer in Iwagakure that has quite a large bounty on his head. The objective is to kill him, get the money, and bring it back here. Now can you handle that?" Kazeshini asked them.

"Of course we can handle that" Sakitake remarked sharply as if he were being mocked.

"All right then, lets go Sakitake" Narina told him as she headed for the door.

On the way to Iwa.

"Say Narina" Sakitake asked "where were you before you joined Hoshikuzu?"

He was answered with a kunai flung towards his head and he dodged with little effort. "That is none of your concern" Narina said "but, if you must know I shall tell you. I was with Orochimaru, my sensei."

"Whoa, hold UP" Sakitake started shocked "you mean that FREAK was your SENSEI! So then why'd you leave him?"

"Yes he was as shocking as it may seem, and the reason I left him was because he killed the only man I ever loved" Narina said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why did he kill him?" Sakitake asked out of curiosity.

"He wanted me to be a heartless killing machine to do his dirty work for him, but that was foiled when I met, him" Narina said with even greater sadness due to just thinking about him.

"That bastard, using you like that. Did you want to kill him?" he asked.

"I planned on it but Uchiha Sasuke beat me to it" she said.

Just the mention of Sasuke's name made Sakitake twitch. "So the little Uchiha beat ya to it huh, well that sucks. Oh and do you by any chance happen to know where Sasuke is?" Sakitake asked her.

"How should I know? I last heard was that Sasuke had obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan" Narina told him.

"Is that so" Sakitake asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Quiet" Narina snapped "were on the border of Iwa now. We should make ourselves blend into the crowd."

"Gotcha" Sakitake replied.

They both made hand signs and said "Transform" and they transformed into a pair of Konoha Jounin shinobi.

"Shall we go on then?" he asked.

"Lets" she replied.

They got into the village after the guards at the gate let them in after they told him they were there to see the Tsuchikage.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Sakitake chuckled.

"Shush" she told him.

"Man this is the 99th kill this guy has made so far" an Iwa shinobi said from a shop "and now they say that he's going to kill the Tsuchikage's daughter for his 100th kill."

"Ya think that's our guy" Sakitake asked her.

"Probably is" she replied.

In the Tsuchikage's office.

"So, you two think you can protect my daughter can you?" the old man said.

"Yes sir and we do not expect any pay from you at all" Narina said.

"Well then how can I argue with that? You're hired, but if you let that man even put a scratch on my daughter I'll have both your heads" the Tsuchikage told them.

"Understood" they both said at once. They accompanied the woman to her room where they kept watch for hours until nightfall. "It's been way too quiet around here" Sakitake said breaking the silence. All of a sudden Narina felt a chakra coming closer to them.

"It doesn't look like he wants to conceal his presence" she said.

"Will you two protect me" the Tsuchikage's daughter said clinging to Sakitake's leg.

Sakitake bent down and said "Sorry about this" and he knocked her out.

"Well then, lets get stated" Narina said pulling out her long sword as the assassin jumped up into the room.

"So, a couple body guards think they can stop me?" the man chuckled.

"You are the arrogant one" Sakitake said as he and Narina released their transforming jutsu.

"Wha-who are you?" he asked in confusion.

"It's a pity, it looks as if you won't reach 100 kills in this village after all" Sakitake said with an evil smile on his face while pulling out his katana. "Now let's have some fun shall we?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

After 15 minutes of blood curdling screams.

"Ah what fun" Sakitake said covered in blood. "Hmm, what are you doing now Narina?"

"I am writing a note for her to give to her father telling him that we have done the job and have left" she explained.

"Well then let's get going" Sakitake said heaving the corpse of the man onto his shoulders.

The two arrived at the trade off place, got the money and went back to the hideout right away.

"Here's the fucking money" Sakitake said throwing the money on the table.

"That didn't take too long at all" Kazeshini remarked.

"What did you expect, that we'd at least have some injuries or something?" Sakitake asked annoyed at Kazeshini.

"Not at all, I just thought it would've taken a bit longer to take him down is all" Kazeshini remarked.

"Oh so now you're doubting our abilities" Sakitake yelled at him even more annoyed than before.

"Will both of you just shut up" Narina yelled from where she was leaning on the wall. Sakitake was ready to punch Kazeshini, and even though he was the leader he was ticking him off to no end today.

"Damn you" Sakitake said storming off to his room.

"I guess I'd better get some sleep too" Narina said getting up from her spot and started walking to her room.

* * *

_Narina walked towards the source of the sound and peeked over the rocks and saw a boy about her age sitting on a projected rock over a hot spring. He was playing a beautiful song on a flute and she couldn't help but be drawn to it. It was the middle of winter so the boy was probably taking a dip in the hot springs to warm up or something but as soon as he noticed Narina she quickly hid herself behind the rock so he wouldn't see her blushing. _

"_It's okay you can come out you're not bothering me" he said. _

_Narina slowly came out and sat right besides him on the rock, still blushing. _

"_So what's your name?" the boy asked her. _

"_N-Narina Namikaze" she said shyly. _

"_My name is Shiyuki Yagisa" he said. "It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

Narina woke up sweating "It was just a dream, sadly."

She walked into the main room where Sakitake was waiting for her. "So, you're finally awake are you?" he asked her.

"Where's Kazeshini?" she asked him.

"Gone, he must've left after we went to sleep" he said. "So, what should we do now? Kazeshini didn't leave us with any orders."

"Don't know, but I suppose we could go look for Sasuke" she replied.

"That seems like a good plan to me" Sakitake said as a smile crept across his face. "I've been eager to test my Mangekyou Sharingan against his for a while now."

"First of all lets finish up breakfast and then we can head out" she told him.

"Aw you're no fun, but I guess I wouldn't want to fight him on an empty stomach" he said with a sigh.

Back at the main hideout.

"Here's your payment" Kazeshini said handing the bag of money to Mekko and Shizuki.

"That's quite a bit of money" Mekko replied.

"You can split it amongst yourselves, I really don't care but as of now you are a part of Hoashikuzu" Kazeshini told them.

"And we're glad to be a part of it. Aren't we sis?" Shizuki asked Mekko.

"Of course we are, brother" she replied back.

Back to Narina and Sakitake.

"I can sense Sasuke's chakra nearby" Narina said.

"Good, very good" Sakitake said with a smirk on his face so sinister that the stitches closing the tears in his mouth seemed to be stretching.

"Hey, don't smile too much or you'll undo the stitches Kakuzu put into you to shut you mouth" Narina warned.

"Don't worry Narina, I can redo them as soon as the fight is over because I'll definitely be using 'that' jutsu" Sakitake told her.

"All right then, but don't blame me if they rip before then" Narina told him.

"I won't" he said. Sakitake closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, his Mangekyou Sharingan had been activated. "Narina, all I ask is that you stay out of this. I want the sweet taste of battle all to myself."

"Okay then, I shall watch from a distance then" she replied.

"Thanks" he said pulling his hood over his head and walking into Sasuke's hideout. "I'm coming for you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I can feel someone coming" Karin told Sasuke.

"Can you measure his power" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes" Karin said concentrating her senses. _Wha this guy his power is overwhelming! It almost feels like Sasuke's chakra. Wait he has a Sharingan! _"Sasuke!" she yelled at him.

"What is it now Karin" he asked.

"Whoever this guy is, he has a Sharingan!" she said with a worried look on her face.

"What! Who else could have a Sharingan other than Madara and me" Sasuke asked himself. "Itachi killed the rest of the clan, unless this guy abandoned the village before that."

"Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu" Sakitake yelled after making the hand signs. A giant fireball went hurdling at Suigetsu and Jugo who were on lookout. "I have no intention of fighting weaklings like you. Now tell me where Sasuke is!" he demanded yelling at them.

"I'm right here" Sasuke said stepping out of the building.

"So, you're the Uchiha Sasuke I've heard so much about" Sakitake said.

"And just who might you be?" Sasuke asked him.

"The name is Uchiha Sakitake, and you're gonna die right here" Sakitake said.

"An Uchiha?! How is that possible?" Sasuke asked him.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure you've figured it out already. I left the village before Itachi went on his little Uchiha massacre" Sakitake told him.

"I see then" Sasuke said activating his Mangekyou.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with your blind eyes?" Sakitake asked him. "Unlike you, my light is limitless and I will never go blind as you have."

"Do you mean that you actually obtained a permanent Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"That is correct Sasuke" Sakitake said. "I killed my own brother in order to obtain these eyes for I feared of going blind and decided to save myself."

"You sicken me" Sasuke said.

"Like I care what you think" Sakitake said raising his hand up to his face and undoing the stitches. "But, if you think you can fight me on equal terms then let's have a little fight. How about we have a little fight then."

"Wha-what happened to his guy's face?" Karin asked.

"If you want to know then I'll tell you. You see it happened when I was developing a new Katon Jutsu and when I tried it out for the first time the force tore open the skin on the sides of my face. When Akatsuki found me they had one of their own stitch the tears closed and now I can open and close them whenever I feel free to." Sakitake explained to them.

"Well that's what you get for being stupid now isn't it?" Sasuke remarked with a hint of confidence.

"You really do have a death wish don't ya you little shit?" Sakitake said. "Fine by me if you want to die. Now then shall we get started?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise of the Stars

Chapter 4

Wind blew a cloud of dust between the two like it was an old western showdown. Sasuke grabbed his sword ready to leap at his opponent, his Mangekyou Sharingan being activated as well.

"This'll be interesting" Sakitake said with a smirk on his face.

Narina had found a tree to rest under until the fight was over and decided to sleep since the initial fight would take hours. "Those two are just morons" she said to herself before falling asleep.

Swords clashed between Sasuke and Sakitake yet the way each sword moved was different.

_His sword style seems different somehow, what could it be?_ Sasuke thought.

"Wondering about my fighting style huh? Well I'll tell you then, its called Kendo" Sakitake told him. "A fighting style in which you grasp the sword with both hands making the power increase greatly. Although it takes time to fully master it, 6 full years it took me so it will not be something you can copy with Sharingan since it is not Ninpou."

"So you came prepared to fight my Sharingan did you?" Sasuke asked.

"Now why would I not come prepared to fight you, eh?" Sakitake said comically.

Sasuke only stared at him, and Sakitake stared back.

"Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a giant fireball hurdled towards Sakitake.

"Ha, you honestly think that a fireball can kill me?! I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! Katon, Hinami no Jutsu!" Sakitake yelled as his mouth opened completely and a wave of fire 5 times larger than Sasuke's fireball engulfed the fireball completely.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Sasuke asked in surprise after jumping onto a tree.

"That, my friend was the Jutsu that I mentioned tore open my mouth but I have perfected it now" Sakitake said looking up at Sasuke in the tree.

"I never thought it would be quite that powerful, but I guess I was wrong" Sasuke said jumping down from the tree with his left eye closed.

"Hmm. Oh so do you intend to activate the Amaterasu already?" Sakitake asked him and got no reply. "So be it, then I'll have to activate mine as well."

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said and Sakitake jumped out of the way of the flames with both of his eyes closed.

"Ahahaha, even with both of my eyes closed I can still see you clearly" he said with blood coming down his face from both eyes, "but, can you beat a Hinami no Jutsu combined with Amaterasu!"

Sakitake formed the hand signs still having his eyes closed. "Damn, this isn't good at all" Sasuke said to himself as he backed away.

Sakitake opened his eyes and quickly yelled "Katon, Amaterasu Hinami no Jutsu!" and a wave of black flames spread across the entire forest.

Narina had to move away due to the Amaterasu spreading. "That dumbass, is he trying to kill me or something? I mean here I was just about to take a nap and then I see Amaterasu and have to flee to the cliff a mile away just to be safe. It couldn't hurt that moron to be a little more careful now could it?"

The flames of Amaterasu were engulfing the forest and even Sakitake knew this was a bad idea.

"Damn, looks like I overdid it a little bit and the Sasuke brat got away in all the flames" Sakitake said starting to deactivate the Amaterasu.

After all of Amaterasu had been extinguished, Narina came down to meet up with Sakitake.

"Well, did you get him or not?" she asked him.

"No, he got away since I couldn't control the Amaterasu Hinami no Jutsu very well yet" he answered.

"Oh stop sulking Sakitake, you can do that when we get back to the base go it?" Narina said whacking him on the shoulder despite him being at least a foot taller than her.

Narina summoned her phoenix and they flew to base.

---------------------Back at the hideout...------------------

"Man when are we going o be dispatched, I'm getting damn tired of sitting around doing nothing" a young man with long blond hair said sitting in a chair.

"Calm down brother, I'm sure the leader will find something for us to do eventually" an older man with slightly shorter hair told him.

"Ha, I bet he's just gonna let us rot here" the younger one laughed.

"Why I would never let you two rot" Kazeshini said walking into the room. "Now then I have a job for you, Saika and Mirou Kenzou."

"What kind of job?" the younger one said.

"Saika, I would like you and your older brother Mirou to go and attack the Hidden Sand village for info on the former Jinchuuriki living there."

"If he's a former Jinchuuriki then why do we have to fight him?" Saika asked Kazeshini.

"Because I heard that he still has the powers of a Jinchuuriki regardless of the Shukaku being ripped out of him quite some time ago" Kazeshini explained.

Saika smiled with excitement, "This should be fun."

As soon as they left Narina and Sakitake came through the entrance.

"So, how'd it go?" Kazeshini asked them.

Sakitake just grumbled so Narina answered the question, "Sasuke escaped the Amaterasu."

"I see" Kazeshini said nodding.

Sakitake got up and went to his room. "I'm going to sleep, don't bother me" he said slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" Kazeshini wondered.

"Oh he's just pissed off, give him some time to cool down" Narina said staring at the door.

Sakitake closed his eyes and started dreaming about his past.

* * *

"_Hey big bro" a kid about 7 came running up to his older brother, Sakitake. _

"_What is it little bro" Sakitake asked his younger brother. _

"_Look, I finally activated my Sharingan! Although it's only in the first stage so it's not very powerful yet" the kid said disappointed. _

"_Don't worry, your Sharingan will be as powerful as mine some day" Sakitake said smiling. _

"_You really think so big bro?" he asked eagerly. _

"_Of course, you are my little brother after all. And we are also part of the Uchiha clan so we are destined to great power" Sakitake said. _

"_Wow, oh I almost forgot" he said coming to his senses. _

"_Hmm, almost forgot what?" Sakitake asked. _

"_It's your 13__th__ birthday today big bro" the kid said excitedly. _

"_Oh thanks I forgot too" Sakitake said. _

_The two hurried off to their house where their mother was waiting for them. _

_2 years later…_

"_Hey big bro, how long have you been in the Anbu now?" the younger brother asked Sakitake. _

"_Hmm, for about 4 years now I guess" Sakitake said. _

"_Well I'm glad that you're in the Anbu cause I want to be in it too" the kid said with a smile. _

"_They might recruit you since you've fully awoken your Sharingan. But, I found a way to make our Sharingan even stronger though" Sakitake said with a slight grin. _

"_Even stronger, but how?" he asked. _

"_Follow me to the shrine and I will show you what I mean" Sakitake said walking towards the shrine. _

_Sakitake removed the floor mat and revealed a hidden room. _

"_Read the message written there. What does it say?" Sakitake asked him. _

"_The Mangekyou Sharingan, the only way to obtain it is to kill-" he stopped there before Sakitake finished the sentence. _

"_The only way to obtain it is to kill your closest friend" Sakitake said. _

"_So then, have you?" he started. _

"_Not as of yet, cause I am awaiting your decision to do this" Sakitake said slouching against the wall. _

"_But with the Mangekyou, I would get into the Anbu right?" he asked cautiously. _

"_Most certainly you would" Sakitake said. _

"_Okay then, let's do it" he said a little eager. _

"_Good choice" Sakitake said getting off the wall. _

_1 month later..... _

_The rain hadn't stopped for 3 days and during that time two Uchihas had disappeared without a trace. They were the friends of Sakitake and his younger brother. _

"_Good work my little brother for now we both have the Mangekyou in our possession" Sakitake said looming over the body of his friend whom he killed. _

_The brothers used their eyes in numerous battles yet ultimately as if fate had chosen it; Sakitake was going blind from overuse of the Mangekyou. _

"_Brother, brother don't worry we will find a cure for your blindness soon I promise it" the younger brother sat there comforting Sakitake. _

"_It's no use, no form of medicine can help my eyes now. My light has faded away into nothingness and will never return unless a new light source is supplied" Sakitake said reaching his hand blindly up to his brother's face. _

"_B-brother, wha- what are you doing?" he asked in shock while Sakitake's fingers reached for his left eye. _

"_Forgive me little brother" Sakitake said as his brother stood there horrified, "but this is the only way to cure myself, I say again, please forgive me."_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Sakitake's parents came running into the room to find what the yelling was from. _

"_Sakitake what happened in here" his father demanded. _

"_I obtained new light, that's what happened" Sakitake said with his back turned to them. _

"_Where is your brother Sakitake, and why are you getting your Anbu outfit on" his father asked him. _

"_Little brother is dead, like you will soon be" Sakitake said turning around and killing his parents with his Ninjato strapped to his back. "Guess I'd better leave this damned clan and village before anyone finds out that I did this." _

_Sakitake ran for about a mile before a squad of Anbu caught up with him. _

"_What the hell do you think you are doing kid, you were one of us and yet you betray your own clan" an Anbu yelled at him. _

"_I have no time to waste on you fools, I need to find the Akatsuki as soon as possible" Sakitake said closing both his eyes. _

"_You mean you plan on joining that band of rouge ninja?" another Anbu asked shocked. _

"_As if we'd let you go then, kill him!" the leader ordered the other Anbu to do so. _

"_Fools, Amaterasu!" Sakitake said as the group of Anbu was engulfed in the black flames of the Amaterasu. _

_Sakitake took off running but at the last second an Anbu flung a Shuriken at him and nicked his mask but Sakitake got away. _

* * *

Sakitake woke up to the light shining through the only window in his room. He walked to his closet to get a shirt that didn't have a fucking Uchiha crest on it when he saw his old Anbu mask lying on the floor with the notch from the Shuriken.

"Good morning Sakitake" Narina said over a cup of hot tea.

"Morning" he said slightly tired.

"So anything you wanna talk about?" Narina asked him.

"Not really" he answered plainly.

At the border of the Sand Country….

"So this is the great Sand Country I've heard about huh? What's so great about it it's just a bunch of damn sand" Saika said with a hint of annoyance.

"Come on Saika; let's disguise ourselves as merchants so we won't be picked up easily" Mirou told him as he made hand signs for the Transformation Jutsu.

They transformed into a pair of merchants and proceeded onto the Village Hidden in the Sand.

After 3 hours of walking Saika finally broke the silence "How long do we have to walk for goddammit?"

"We still have at least another 4 hours until we get to the village" Mirou said calmly.

"And why can't we run again, Mirou?" Saika asked him.

"If we ran like we normally do then they would immediately know that we are Shinobi and capture us" he answered.

"Fine let's just shut it until we get there" Saika said as the silence returned.

They continued to walk until darkness set in and they could see the village less than half a mile away.

"We're finally here" Saika said in relief.

"See it wasn't that bad" Mirou said with a smirk.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so fucking carefree all the damn time" Saika said annoyed at Mirou.

The two checked into the village without any suspicion and headed straight for a hotel to stay in for the night.

"So when exactly will we carry out our operation?" Saika whispered to Mirou.

"We'll start at midnight and lure the Kazekage out to the open desert so we don't destroy the village in the process" Mirou explained.

"Man you are to considerate when it comes to battles in villages" Saika said still annoyed at Mirou.

"What do you mean by that?" Mirou asked in a slightly pissed off way.

"I mean that you never want to hurt the innocent bystanders pfft and you call yourself a ro-nin" Saika said pleased with what he had said.

"Whatever" Mirou said annoyed "but the problem is getting the Kazekage out of the village though."

"If I didn't know any better the Kages protect the villagers more than anything else, so if we attack the villagers or just the village we should be able to lure him out" Saika said chuckling.

"I guess that will have to be our tactic then" Mirou sighed.

"All right" Saika said, "I always enjoy blowing things up."

Since they were originally from the Land of Rock, both of the brothers could make clay figures similar to the ones Deidara used yet they were made out of ordinary clay that didn't explode. They flew around the village until they saw the place where the Kazekage would most likely be hidden.

"Got'cha" Saika said as he threw a kunai strung with dozens of paper bombs right at the place.

The explosion caused panic among villagers that were still about.

"So much for being sneaky" Mirou said to Saika who was staring at a strange ball of sand that was amidst the clearing debris.

"Now the real fun can begin. Brother, do you mind if I attack first?" Saika asked Mirou.

"Fine, just don't kill me is all" Mirou said as his chakra began to shape differently.

But before Mirou's weird transformation, Gaara spoke from an opening in his sand ball "Just who exactly are you people?"

"We are Saika and Mirou Kenzou from Hoshikuzu" Saika pronounced proudly, "yet the part of that message you should be concerned about is our clan name."

"And why should I fear the name Kenzou?" Gaara asked in slight confusion.

"You should fear the name Kenzou because it is the name of the only clan of human-weapons" Saika said grinning.

"Human-weapons? Just what are you?" Gaara asked them.

"Our clan has a special Kekkai Genkai, such as the Uchiha have Sharingan, and the Hyuga have the Byakugan, our Kekkai Genkai allows us to become weapons to use each other in battle and never tire out" Saika explained as Mirou became a toothed axe in Saika's right hand.

"And so the fight shall start" Gaara said.

"That it will" Saika and Mirou said together.


End file.
